Dancing
by Chaotic Lullaby
Summary: Yet another random one shot. SakuSyao with implied KuroFai in between. Because I love you guys.


_AUTHOR'S NOTES: For the awesome KYOY for granting my Gun X Sword colorbar wish. _

_But hey, I've always wanted to write some Tsubasa ficcage. This idea started bugging me…I hope it didn't end up having too much KuroFai XD_

---

"Why are we even here? That white pork bun isn't even detecting anything around here!"

"Ooh, Kuro-kun is getting real mad now! Mokona and Fai can tell, right Fai?"

"I am _not_ getting mad!"

"I have to agree with Mokona on this one, Kuro-tan."

"And quit calling me those stupid names! Don't you ever get tired of that? I know I am!"

While Mokona Modoki gasped and leaped into Fai D. Flowright's arms and Kurogane continued ranting, Sakura was gazing longingly at the wide, multicolored tiled floor where many couples were dancing to a band composed of several young people. It was a slow tune with a few upbeat parts, and it seemed to be extremely popular among those who have partners to dance it with. She even began swaying a bit in time to the music, and she turned to Syaoran.

"I remember this song," said Sakura, more to herself than to Syaoran. "I remember dancing to it when I was little. My big brother Touya had this party, and there were so many guests that I didn't even know…I think I was dancing with someone, but I can't put my finger on whoever that was…"

Syaoran smiled, knowing exactly what she was talking about, but that smile slipped a notch when he recalled that _he_ was the one dancing with her, and yet, he would become one of those guests she didn't and will never recognize. He sighed, trying to shake that thought away.

"What's wrong, Syaoran?"

"Oh…nothing, princess, I'm fine."

"You didn't look fine awhile ago," she pointed out before watching the dancers again. So wistful was that look on her face that Syaoran decided to ask her a question that was bothering him for quite a while, especially when she narrated the latest memory that had returned to her in the form of a feather not too long ago.

"Umm…may I have this dance?" He stood up from his chair and offered her his hand.

At first, Sakura was silent. She twiddled her fingers, choosing to stare at them instead. But then, just when Syaoran was about to change the subject, she gave him a small smile that grew exponentially.

"Oh, Syaoran…I would love to," she answered, taking his hand as he escorted her to the dance floor while Fai and Mokona applauded.

"Isn't that cute? He's going to dance with the princess."

"Mokona agrees!"

Kurogane simply nodded, keeping his arms crossed as he watched Syaoran gently place one hand on Sakura's waist and begin guiding her. But suddenly, a pack of giggling ladies passed by their table, and they urged one of their number forward, a shy redhead whose face was beginning to rival her hair.

"Ask him!" one of the girls whispered to the redhead, who cleared her throat and knotted her hands behind her back as she faced Fai, obviously taken by his amicable grin and casual manner, and possibly also the enigmatic creature sitting on his lap.

"Hi," the redhead stammered.

"Hey," Fai greeted her. "So…would you like to dance with me?"

The girl was so overjoyed that she instantly gushed, "Oh, yes, thank you so much!" It was rather obvious that she was hoping that Fai would ask her instead of the other way around, and her face was glowing as they sauntered away, chatting excitedly. Her friends dispersed, their job done.

That left Kurogane to sulk on the table beside an overly excited Mokona, who was too busy scanning the floor for any sign of Sakura and Syaoran, and Fai and his partner – or so Kurogane thought.

"Kuro-tan, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean, what's wrong? And do you really have to call me – "

"You're all frowny again. Are you jealous because Fai is out there dancing? You can dance with Mokona!"

"I am _not_ jealous of that flirt!" Kurogane looked away, rolling his eyes.

---

Totally oblivious to Fai, who joined them on the dance floor, and to Kurogane yelling at Mokona again, Sakura and Syaoran concentrated only on dancing, even as the band proceeded to play a different song; one that made women lay their heads on their men's shoulders, and men wrap their arms fondly around their women's waists. Sakura sighed – but the effect was ruined when she accidentally trod on Syaoran's foot.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"It's all right, princess," he said, his warm smile never fading one bit. He drew closer to her, and she beamed back, feeling his hand at her side, seemingly guiding her, and Sakura couldn't help but put her arms around his neck. At first Syaoran looked alarmed – or at least, that was what she thought – but he smiled again, and they continued to sway unhurriedly on the floor, not a single word passing between them, listening only to the music. In fact, even their quest, the reason why they were at that party in this world, seemed millions of miles away…

That is, until Sakura suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"You know, you dance like that person…that person I was with at Touya's party. I don't remember who he was, but I remember how he danced. He really knew how, and he was so kind even when I stepped on his toes, and he taught me some new steps…"

She sighed in reminiscence, and Syaoran glanced away so she wouldn't see his smile falter again.

"You're a really good dancer, Syaoran."

"Really? Thank you…that means so much to me…" But when Sakura erred in her steps again, he said, "Are you…tired? We can take a rest…and then we can dance again if you want to."

"Okay."

Still holding her hand, they stepped off the dance floor and wove their way towards their table, where their friends waited. Fai was back, and it was as if he had never even left, until they heard his conversation with Kurogane.

"You know, you could've asked one of those lovely ladies if you wanted to dance with them, Kurogane. They would have loved to, especially with a big, strong man like you."

"Oh, shut up!" grumbled Kurogane. "I don't want to dance!"

"Not even with Mokona?"

"No!"

Slipping into his seat, Syaoran grinned and asked, "You danced, Fai? With who?"

"Oh, just a lovely lady who happened to pass by…we were in the tightest spot, since she insisted on having her friends see us," said Fai, as though discussing the weather. "But enough about me, did you two have fun?"

And before Syaoran could answer, Sakura answered for him with a sincere nod.


End file.
